Electronic circuit breakers provide over-current protection to electrical distribution circuits and various loads. Electronic circuit breakers employ micro-electronics to control the conditions under which the circuit is broken. These devices sometimes include a control/display module, e.g., an LCD and pushbutton programming unit for conveniently adjusting the circuit-breaker""s settings. However, access to the control/display module can be prevented when a remote handle operator is installed on the breaker unit. Remote handle operators are commonly mounted on top of the breaker handle and provide the motion to remotely operate the circuit breaker. This has been a major drawback in the use of remote handle operators.
To solve the problem noted above, the present inventor provides an adapter and harness for remotely positioning the control/display module in a more accessible location, e.g., on the remote handle operator. The inventor provides an adapter plug and plate that installs in place of the control/display module unit on the circuit breaker. The adapter plug provides connectors for a harness to extend to a mounting plate, which can be attached to the remote handle operator. The control/display module, which was removed from the circuit breaker, is then installed in the mounting plate.
These and other features of the invention will be more clearly described in the detailed description below.